Khamash
Back to Races of Kandaria Born of the scorching desert sun and the harsh sands split by the Godmounts and the mighty river Shan, the Khamash are a people rooted in the divided Assiran and Hittian desert’s. Mostly untroubled by the rise of Iskanders empire and its fall, the western Khamash lived seized power in the nations that lay to the south of the Assiran desert in a series of invasions in the 13th century. The rulers of Vasi, Crais, Suvern, and Adrivan were unable to stop the assault of the swiftly moving desert nomads. Rather than destroying or looting the nations that they conquered, the Khamash became the new ruling class and spent their energies trying to either integrate with or displace the culture of the nations they now controlled. This has led to an interesting fusion of Vasu and Khamash culture in central Kandarian nations. Even with successful uprisings in Adrivan, Suvarn, Crais, and the recent advent of the Pendarric magic based autocracy in Vasu, the fusion of those cultures remains. Khamash mysticism and sages remain popular, especially in the upper classes. In addition the western dialects of Khamash have altered the language of much of the central human dominated lands. Those western Khamash who did not invade with their kinsman and the eastern Khamash of the Hittian desert remain closer to the original Khamashi culture. They are a people that lives and dies on the words of their sages, the Auroveni as they are called, who are members of all tribes and none and are both the teachers and guides of their people. With a strong belief in putting the tribe first and cultural taboos against selfishness and shortsightedness, the Khamash are a reflection of the harsh land they dwell in. Khamashi traders can be found anywhere the western desert touches, both pureblood and the confluence of heritage that comes that contact. Unlike their western kin however, the eastern Khamash stay away from the edges of the Hittian desert, for they have long lived at the edge of the Suzerein and bear no love for it’s slavers. Khamash Physical Traits (Arab) Male * Height: 5’7” - 5’9” * Dusky skin that is almost always deeply tan, brown hair often sun bleached, dark eyes commonly with occasional blue eyes * Wiry or slim * Clean shaven if desert dwelling, bearded if not Female * Height: 5’7” - 5’9” * Dusky skin that is almost always deeply tan, brown hair often sun bleached, dark eyes commonly with occasional blue eyes * Slim, similar in build to males Khamash Racial Bonus Based on the geography of their birth, Khamash have one of two potential bonuses. Khamash of the desert tribes must learn the skills of the natural world early and receive survival and ride a class skills. Those Khamash born in more civilized lands gain Knowledge: Nobility and Ride as class skills. If the class a player character has selected already has those skills then they gain a +3 bonus to that skill. In addition all Khamash characters benefit from the Favored Terrain: Desert bonus as if they were a first level ranger. Khamash characters who are rangers get an extra iteration of that bonus but only to deserts.